Pieces of Time
by RiverSongobsessed
Summary: When the TARDIS shows Clara a bedroom the Doctor explains who his real wife is and why she hasn't met her yet. Once done he takes Clara on an adventure she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor?" Clara asked as she came bouncing into the console and up to the Doctor. He turned to her with a small grin.

"Clara!" He announced copying her mannerisms. "Ready for an adventure?" He asked but Clara sighed and shook her head.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you, you see I did as you said. I talked to the TARDIS and I, well she took me somewhere you see and now I don't understand." She said softly and he frowned gently.

"Oh? Where did she take you?" The Doctor implored looking away and fiddling with the buttons casually.

"To a bedroom. It looked like a woman's, all set up and everything. A blue book by her bed and a pair of red heels by the door." She said watching his face carefully, he stilled at her word's before flipping a switch as if pained as he leant against the console eyes closed.

"I'm not trying to replace her," He all but growled softly and even Clara could make out the hum which was most definitely doubtful that resonated from the console.

"Am I missing something again?" She said folding her arms with a worried look. He huffed slightly before opening his eyes and looking up to her.

"That was my wife's room." He revealed before gulping slightly, her eyes widened and she lashed out punching his shoulder. He let out a small oof but didn't stop her.

"WIFE?! You have a wife! Does she know you go around picking up girls. Did you get her the same way? Promise her the stars?"

"Stop it." He said sternly not looking up to her as he moved around the console but she only followed him.

"Why? Are you feeling guilty cause you should be. For gods sake-"

"BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" The Doctor bellowed turning to her sharply. "My wife is dead Clara! She told me to find someone! To move on and not stay sad!" He said his eyes filling with tears and he moved away dragging his hand over his face as he sat on the step.

Clara blinked completely stunned and guilt racked her for the words she had just said. When the TARDIS had shown her the room, Clara had guessed it was someone important. And well, she had presumed, when he said it was his wife's room that he had left her for the stars. She bit her lip walking to sit next to him quietly and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. What was her name?" She asked and he turned to her with a sad smile and nodded before going into his pocket and getting a picture. It was of him, she recognised him but he was also different, wearing a tweed suit instead of his purple one. She smirked slightly looking at it closer before seeing the woman.

She was wearing a TARDIS blue dress, her hair was extremely curly and she held onto the Doctor's hand laughing as he held the camera above them. They looked happy and Clara saw the same look of love in the woman's eyes that she had seen whenever her mother had looked at her Dad.

"Professor River Song." The Doctor said bringing her out of her thoughts and she looked up and saw the fond loving smile which her own father had taken to wearing upon her mother's death. Clara smiled.

"She looks lovely,"

"Oh she was, but she was so much more than that Clara, she was funny and smart and like me." He said looking to the picture.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently. "Like you?"

"Her parents were human Clara, like you but then well newly married couple you can guess what they got up to. Oh the Pond's how I miss my Pond's... River she was, well she em, started on the TARDIS, child of the TARDIS herself." He said patting the stair fondly and Clara smiled sympathetically as she heard the melancholy sound of mourning. "Anyway, because of that River became, like me. Part timelord, two hearts, able to regenerate. She was, so special and I loved her all the more for it."

"Is that why she doesn't like me?" Clara asked looking down to her feet. The Doctor sighed putting an arm around her. "Is it? Does she want River?"

"You know, I'm not sure about that if I'm honest. Remember when you told me I was like a boy who couldn't date anyone without his mother's consent?" He asked and Clara smirked before nodding. "Well it's a bit like that, the old girl is my best friend, my sister, my wife, my mother... And my mother-in-law. She's mourning the daughter she never got to see, hold, talk to. So, in answer to your question, yes and no. My wife would have loved you, and that upsets the TARDIS, because River can't meet you. So, you remind her and me of what we've lost and then you also help her move on. But, like everyone, a part of her doesn't want to move on." He finished.

Clara's head rest on his shoulder, his hand on her knee in an affectionate manner. She nodded slowly.

"I understand, it would be a bit like if my Dad moved on, if the woman was like my Mum, I'd be happy because well, it'd be like getting to have a second chance, but then I'd feel like I was betraying my mum." She said softly. The Doctor smiled and the TARDIS hummed gratefully.

"There we go then..." He said before standing up. "Come on then," he put his hand out for her and she took it with a small frown watching as he then rushed over to the console starting to pilot it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you taking me?" Clara asked with a small smile from the steps

"I'm taking you, to meet the missus." He answered concentrating a lot on piloting the TARDIS.

"What? I thought you said, I thought she was dead." She frowned walking over.

"She is, just now. But I can save her." He said pulling a lever and the TARDIS landed without a sound, he giggled slightly and made his way to the door.

"Wait what about the noise?"

"What noise?" The Doctor grinned putting his hands up as he turned around to her.

"Well you know the," Clara huffed as she tried to imitate the usual sound much to the Doctors delight and she pouted storming over. "It's not nice to laugh now tell me,"

"River doesn't like it when I leave the breaks on." He said straightening his bow tie, Clara raised her eyebrows slightly watching him and he smiled down at her. "How do I look?" He said giving her a twirl and she chuckled.

"Like an idiot." She said fondly. He laughed with her.

"Brilliant, well then Clara Oswald. Geronimo." Taking her hand the Doctor stepped out into The Library before making his way to the desk where a reception was. Clara tugged slightly on his sleeve. The place was so different form his last visit, people of all different species moving around or reading and just, living. And all thanks to his wife.

"Welcome to the biggest Library of the universe Clara, a whole planet filled with books from every planet, every galaxy and solar system. Every single one that's ever been." He explained and tapped her nose with enthusiasm and she smirked slightly. "I came here once in my tenth face... This is where I met her." He said slightly sadly as they reached the desk.

Clara gasped as the thing which she had thought was a computer turned around slowly to reveal a woman's face. The woman from the photo to be exact.

"Welcome to The Library, please enjoy all the books we have to offer but respect your fellow readers. The Library closes at six o'clock." She said before smiling. The Doctor smiled gently walking over and his hand traced over her cheek. "This data bank was donated by Professor River Song of Luna University. It was chosen for your liking."

"For our liking!" Clara said stunned as she walked over, the Doctor smirked slightly and nodded.

"It's the 51st century, this, this is like donating a park bench once someone has died." He told her gently, she swallowed thickly but nodded.

"She's prettier in person." She said after a moment. He chuckled and nodded.

"You should see the rest of her." He grinned at Clara's reaction. Her cheeks were flushed now and she elbowed him sharply when she spotted him smirking.

"Is this really all you brought me here for? To see her face in a data thing," she asked but he shook her head.

"Oh no," he said walking away towards a banister where he had once stood with Donna and he looked down at all the people. "I brought you here, because we're going to save her."

"How?" Clara asked. At that moment there was a small excited squeal and a young girl waved excitedly to see him before running up the stairs, she couldn't have been more than six and had curly brown hair. She ran over hugging his knees tightly. He smiled leaning down and picking her up. She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Hello Jessie," He said softly.

"Hello Daddy," she whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara looked shocked as she saw the Doctor and his daughter talking, there was no doubt abut it that she was his, the way she moved her hands animatedly as she spoke and her brown hair and close to nonexistent eyebrows, but she also saw parts of River. Her curls, her green eyes and her smile, definitely her smile.

The Doctor turned to her after a few minutes with a sheepish smile and he stepped forward. "Clara, this is my daughter Jessica Theta Song. Jess, this is my friend Clara."

Jessica smiled shyly as Clara gave a small wave. "Hello," she said and Jessica smirked.

"Hello. Are we going to save Mummy now?" She asked and The Doctor gently put her down while holding her hand as Jessica took Clara's hand. He nodded.

"Yes we are, I hope you were a good girl and didn't cause trouble." He said and Jessica nodded as they started walking.

"Yes, I did as I was told and I came at just the right time didn't I?" She smiled proudly and Clara chuckled at her enthusiasm, the three of them continued to talk as they made their way to the transmat. Clara pulled him away gently.

"Daughter?" She asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, my little girl, and River's too of course." He babbled taking out a barbie from his jacket. Clara smirked.

"You had that on the submarine," She observed and he nodded again.

"The last time I saw her, she had just lost her mother. I couldn't take her with me it was far too dangerous for her and so, so she gave me this. To give me good luck and it has," he said with a fond smile. Clara swallowed thickly before nodding.

"That's sweet, now come on. We've got to get your wife."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's going to happen?" Clara asked as the Doctor paced back an forth thinking.

"What's going to happen is this; Dr Moon, the software will take a DNA sample from Jessica and create a body for CAL, who will be made as part of my DNA and River's, our daughter and for River well, I have one of her hair's here." He said taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Doctor? That's a cloth," she said slightly confused. He shook his head gently as he unfolded it to reveal a few hairs.

"This my dear friend is so much more than that. River Song married me with this 'cloth' my bow tie, these hairs are hers, from her hairbrush you see." He picked them up before walking over and putting them next to Jessica before holding the tie close. Clara smiled gently.

"How long will it take?" She asked and he giggled excitedly.

"That's the thing," he said before spinning around and snapping his fingers. "We're ready."

"Ready? Now?" She said as Jessica climbed down before walking over. He nodded frantically.

"Yep, already and if I press this button," he paused walking over and his hand went over the button. He swallowed thickly. "I can get them both."

Jessica and Clara walked with him and Jess's hand went over her father's as they pressed down on it together.

"Geronimo!" Jessica giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello sweetie," A distinctly female voice said from behind them a few minutes later. They spun around and Jessica grinned running forward, River went to her knees and brought Jessica into a tight hug. Beside her was CAL same face as the data base, a little girl with brown hair and wearing purple skirt and top. Clara smiled watching the mother and daughter reunite. After a few minutes Jessica moved away and River wiped tears from her little girl's eyes. "Oh Jessica no crying now, I told you I'd be back." She smiled before moving to take Charlotte's hand and lead her forward so that the two girls were standing in front of one another.

"Hello." Jessica said smiling slightly. Charlotte giggled slightly.

"Hello," she repeated before the two of them moved and hugged each other. River smiled fondly before standing up, she smiled sadly at Clara before walking past her and towards The Doctor who stood still with his back to her hand still on the button.

"Doctor?" Clara asked gently as River swallowed thickly.

"Tell me she's there Clara, please, tell me I haven't imagined her voice again because you have no idea how many times I've done that." Clara smiled sadly and walked over carefully taking his hand off of the button so he would look to her.

"Yes. She's there, flesh and bone." She said and The Doctor smirked kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Clara Oswald. The girl who helped me." He smiled and Clara smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome, now go and say hello to your wife." She said pushing him playfully as she moved to talk to the girls. The Doctor chuckled softly watching her before sighing nervously and turning around.

"Hey honey, I'm home." He said looking at her, her curls lay loose around her shoulders and she wore that wonderful white dress which hugged her figure just right. She laughed at his words and he grinned. Oh how I've missed that laugh. He thought to himself as River walked closer taking his hand.

"And what sort if time do you call this?" She said softly before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
